Who are you? 8 weeks
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: 2nd chap of my who are you series. The day Brennan decided to go to Guatamala. Character POV


8 weeks.

**Brennan's POV**

8 weeks ago I went to Guatemala because I couldn't handle the pain.

_-Flashback-_

_The morning after Angela dropped me off I went to work. I walked by Hodgin's station and Angela was there for the first time in almost a year. I chuckled to myself. I knew I was right. Angela looked at me, got up, and started to follow me to my office. I started to go quickly, but of course she caught me, pushed me inside, and closed the door in one swift motion._

"_Sweetie, I know that this is your way of dealing with things, but you know you won't be able to focus." She said, clearly angry that I was once again avoiding pain._

"_Ange, this is the most rational solution. Just because Booth…" I said about to cry, but I stopped myself. "Doesn't mean that murderers can run free."_

"_Sweetie…." She said. I always knew that having me as a best friend was hard, she had just never shown it before. She started to leave when I decided to let her know that I was happy for her._

"_Ange, I'm really happy about you and Hodgins."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes," I said as I approached her and looked her in the eye. "You're my best friend. If I can't be happy, it makes me glad that you are happy." _

_I pulled her into a hug and she whispered into my ear "It'll all work out, Sweetie. I promise you. I know these things."_

_I smiled at her and she left to get back to work._

_I watched out my window and saw her go to Hodgin's station and tell him and they hugged. As a faint smile spread across my face I realized what I had to do. I needed to get away. Booth not remembering me was worse than thinking he was dead, because I had been the last face he saw. I grabbed my bag and put some notes and a picture of me and Booth into it. I stopped and looked out at the lab gathering a mental picture before I went to talk to Cam. I shut my door behind me. I could feel the eyes on me, the whispers, but I kept going._

_I took a deep breath and went into the autopsy room._

"_Cam." I said, cautiously._

"_Dr. Brennan. Angela told me you wouldn't be coming in." She said looking at me suspiciously._

"_Well, I didn't have anything to do at my apartment." I took a deep breath. "I'm going to Guatemala to identify more victims of genocide. I am leaving tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back."_

"_Of course, I totally understand." Cam said pulling me into a hug. "Everything will be fine Dr. Brennan." I pulled out of the hug. I was sick of everyone saying that._

"_But what if it's not? I can't handle this Cam. I can't handle Booth not knowing who I am." I started to cry when something flashed through my mind. My mother's body had been found and Booth and I had gone to the pig farm. The pig farmer had just called. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I said what I said that day long ago._

"_I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I work at the Jeffersonian Institution. I iden-, identify victims when nobody knows who they are. My mother was a book keeper and my father was a science teacher. My brother- I have a brother." I said, when I looked up Cam was just staring at me. But this time there was no Booth to comfort me. I started screaming._

"_WHY BOOTH? WHY DID YOU FORGET ME? ME? ME? YOUR BONES? I... I … I LOVE YOU BOOTH!!!" I fell to the floor, immersed in sobs. When I looked up Cam, Hodgins with his arm around a horrified Angela, Sweets, and Wendell, the intern of the week, were staring down at me._

"_Sweetie. That's it. Get up. You're going home." Angela said as she pulled me up. She pulled me into a hug and started talking over my head._

"_Cam, Hodgins and I are gonna take our lunch break early. We need to take Brennan home." _

"_Of course, we don't have any cases right now anyway seeing as…" Cam let herself trail off, not wanting to bring on another fit of sobbing from me._

_Angela still had her arms around me as we walked out of Cam's office. _

"_Hodgins, could you get Bren's stuff out off her office?"_

"_Yeah, I'll meet you at the car. I love you, Ange."_

"_Love you too."_

_We walked out to the parking lot. I was still sobbing as Angela sat me in the backseat of Hodgins' car._

"_Sweetie," she said, but I refused to look at her. "Damn it. Temperance Brennan look at me." I looked. "I'm sorry about Booth, we all are, but this will blow over. Like it or not this whole thing has given you and Booth a chance, the minute he remembers you'll be in his arms. But this is my last chance with Hodgins, one I really don't want to screw up." She hugged me then shut the door. I heard her and Hodgins talking about something and then they kissed. The whole ride home I was silent. They dropped me off and by the next morning I was on a flight._

_-End flashback-_

I sat down in my seat. The last time I was in a plane I thought I'd never go home again. Well, bang goes that theory.

**Cam's POV**

8 weeks ago Dr. Brennan made told me something and for once I didn't disagree or argue.

_-Flashback-_

_I looked out my window. Angela and Hodgins were hugging, Great, I thought, I'm gonna have to break out my bucket of cold water again. Oh well, nothing I can do now. And then I got back to my corpse. He wasn't from a case just a high benefactor who wanted to be autopsied at the Jeffersonian Institution._

"_Cam." She said, I looked up. Angela said she was going to stay home. But, this is Dr. Brennan._

"_Dr. Brennan. Angela told me you wouldn't be coming in." I said looking at her suspiciously._

"_Well, I didn't have anything to do at my apartment." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to Guatemala to identify more victims of genocide. I am leaving tomorrow. I don't know when I'll be back."_

"_Of course, I totally understand." I said pulling her into a hug. "Everything will be fine Dr. Brennan." She pulled out of the hug. _

"_But what if it's not? I can't handle this Cam. I can't handle Booth not knowing who I am." She started to cry. I was confused. This wasn't the super rational Dr. Brennan I knew._

"_I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm a forensic anthropologist. I work at the Jeffersonian Institution. I iden-, identify victims when nobody knows who they are. My mother was a book keeper and my father was a science teacher. My brother- I have a brother." She said. I was so confused and couldn't help staring at her. She started screaming._

"_WHY BOOTH? WHY DID YOU FORGET ME? ME? ME? YOUR BONES? I... I … I LOVE YOU BOOTH!!!" Sje fell to the floor, immersed in sobs. When she looked up me, Hodgins with his arm around a horrified Angela, Sweets, and Wendell, the intern of the week, were staring down at her._

"_Sweetie. That's it. Get up. You're going home." Angela said as she pulled Dr. Brennan up. She pulled her into a hug and started talking over her head._

"_Cam, Hodgins and I are gonna take our lunch break early. We need to take Brennan home." _

"_Of course, we don't have any cases right now anyway seeing as…" I let myself trail off, not wanting to bring on another fit of sobbing from Brennan._

_Angela still had her arms around Brennan as the three of them walked out of my office. _

_I sighed as they walked off. Secretly I wondered why Booth chose Dr. Brennan over me. But when I say how upset she was and how I was the least upset out of everyone in the lab, I got my answer._

_-End flashback-_

I walked away from Hodgins and Angela. Dr. Brennan was coming back. Soon things would be back to normal. Or at least as normal as things got around here.


End file.
